


Ryuugazakis Everywhere

by Baronessbamf



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's Parents want to meet Nagisa, Nagisa is more than happy. Rei is not sure if it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuugazakis Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to get this out, my internet was being a turd. I'm sorry if we have some sort of well established headcanon for Rei's Parents. I'm also sure Rei has a brother, but er...lets say he's busy.

"So, Sport, when are we going to meet this Hazuki Nagisa we hear so much about?” Rei spat out his juice and looked over to his parents who had just asked him the killer of all questions. He should of expected this, really, he had a very open rapport with his Mother and Father. They hadn't been able to attend any of his Swimming Competitions, sadly, but were behind his life choices one-hundred percent. So he'd been talking about his team-mates a lot, they were his friends! Talking about friends was normal, it'd didn't mean your parents had to meet them!

 

“You...mean when are you going to meet my friends? Dad that's a bit strange I understand you want to take a special interest in my social life but-”he could feel his face getting redder and redder. Maybe he'd focused on Nagisa more than his other friends. But then again, he wasn't dating his other friends.

 

“Rei-kun.” His Mother pushed up her glasses exactly like he always did, “Don't try to pull a fast one on us, you've been talking about this Hazuki Nagisa......?” she looked to her husband.

 

“I'm betting boy. Boy. Is that right?” he looked to Rei.

 

“......................” Rei just tried to stay poker faced but he knew he was bright red.

 

“Yeah. Boy.” His Dad nodded shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

 

“Talking about this Hazuki Nagisa boy non-stop. Going on obvious dates with him, Staying the night at his house. Also you're completely smitten and it's making this old woman's heart melt.” she leant over and pinched his cheek softly.

 

“MooOOOooom!” Rei groaned hiding his face in his hands. Actually, it might actually be kind of nice for the most important people in his life to meet. “I'll...ask him when he's free” he looked up to his parents whose faces were plastered with big goofy grins.

 

This was probably a really bad idea.

 ~*~

 

Rei was towelling Nagisa's hair off for him after swimming practice when he brought it up, “My parents would like to meet you, by the way.” he pulled the towel off Nagisa's newly dry-fluffy hair.

 

“Eeeh? Rei-chan that's!!” he bounced and made Rei lean down so he could towel him off. “I'd love to! This weekend?” Why was this boy so accommodating? This weekend was perfect for his parent's busy schedules.

 

“That's great Nagisa...” he heaved a sigh as Nagisa pulled the towel away.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“My parents can be very...quirky?” Nagisa seemed to find that funny because he laughed, “What's so funny?” Rei asked.

 

“Nothing, it's just. Quirky is how I described you to my Mum.” he grinned. Rei blushed, “But Good quirky. And I'm sure your parents are too Rei-chan!” their lips met and Rei felt every muscle relax, even the slightly cold air wasn't bothering him.

 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea?

~+~ 

 

Rei's Dad was buzzing with energy as he moved swiftly through the kitchen, “You're sure he likes squid right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No special dietary requirements? Because I remember when you were in Elementary and I almost killed that Kazuya kid with peanuts and his mother almost killed me. And then your mother almost killed her.” His father's eyes got this sort of battle-worn looked before Rei returned him to Earth.

 

“No, I don't think. He'll eat anything actually...can you make extra for him? He eats a lot actually.” Rei checked on the rice.

 

“There my two favourite boys are!” His Mother's voice rang though the kitchen as she entered, “Where is this boy Rei? He's almost late!” she pouted.

 

“He's not late until he's late, Sweetheart.” Rei's Dad shook his head, “Haven't even decided whose going to greet him, whose serving up the food, what questions to ask and in what order. This night has to go beautiful.”

 

“I'M Going to greet him and no one is asking anyone ANY intrusive questions.” Rei's nostrils flared a bit as he said that. He was having none of this 'stereotypical embarrassing parents' thing. The two of them were stifling their laughter.

 

There was a knock at the front door and Rei felt momentarily saved as he went to greet Nagisa. He opened the door and he was met with a bright smile and brighter eyes and he felt every anxiety about the night ahead melt away.

 

“Good evening, Rei-chan!” Nagisa put his arms around Rei's neck and went in for a quick kiss, “You look a little stressed?”

 

“Well...my parents are overly keen to meet you...and I think their going to be really embarrassing.”

 

“Well if they get too over-bearing, I'll just say we have to go and I'll whisk you away to a _private_ spot.” Nagisa's pink eyes grew a bit darker then, or at least seemed to, because Rei knew exactly what he was suggesting.

 

Rei turned beet red “That's even more embarrassing! My parents aren't stupid Nagisa! They know what a 'private spot' means. My parents can't know I...y'know?”

 

“Love getting you're dick sucked?” Nagisa said lowly, but clearly suppressing a giggle.

 

“Nagisa!” Rei huffed.

 

“I won't be embarrassing unless I can help it Rei-chan! I promise” Nagisa giggled, returning to his cute and peppy manner.

 

“Well I guess you can come in then...” Rei looked at his feet bashfully and stepped aside, leading Nagisa to the entertaining space. “Dad, Mum this is Nagisa.”

 

His father immediately bumbled out the kitchen and bowed, “It's so nice to meet you Nagisa-kun, I am Ryugazaki Yuuki. I am honoured to have you as a part of our family an-” his father started to tear up and get emotional, it was very unsightly but Rei's Mum gently pushed her husband aside and gave a bow.

 

“I'm Ryugazaki Fuyumi, And I'm sorry about him. Rei-kun has told us so much about you Nagisa-san.”

 

Nagisa had bowed back both times and honestly didn't seem too bothered by Rei's Dad's sudden and usual emotional outburst. “It's nice to meet you both and It's okay if you get emotional Yuuki-san...it's...I get emotional sometimes t-” Nagisa summoned forth expert crocodile tears, “I'm so happy to be a part of this wonderful family!” the tears were pristine and beautiful, like a Shoujo manga heroine. Rei felt oddly proud.

 

“Oh.” Rei's Dad clutched his chest as he met tearful eyes with Nagisa, then he began to blubber. “I'm so happy you're dating my son, you truly are a kind soul” he howled as Rei's Mother dragged him back in the kitchen.

 

“I think to rice is burning.” she lied.

 

“Crap sandwich, your Dad is insane.” Nagisa looked at Rei wide-eyed and slightly scared.

 

“He gets very emotional this time of year. I was watching Kiki's Delivery Service the other day with my Mum, and he walked in on the last ten minutes, nine minutes later he was an emotional wreck. We can't watch Turner and Hooch any more because he goes to a very dark place for weeks on end.” Rei sighed, “You get used to it.”

 

After that they sat down for dinner without any major embarrassments. They talked about their other friends, the time Rei almost drowned and killed Makoto. (Much to his parents horror, Rei exclaimed “I didn't want you to worry!”). How Nagisa had then saved him. The whole Rin thing.

 

“Swimming sounds a lot more emotionally draining than I thought it would be...” Fuyumi shook her head as she gathered their plates, “It was never like this in Track team.”

 

“Oh, I don't know...two young high-jumping prodigies from different schools. Star-crossed lovers...they could never be together but...they needed to be together.” Yuuki sighed wistfully.

 

“Oh, is that how you two met?” Nagisa smiled.

 

“No he's talking about our Senpais.” Fuyumi sighed, “They never noticed us, but they noticed each other. We didn't really meet until College track-team. We bonded over our unrequited love.”

 

After cake they sat down and looked through Rei's Mother's photo album.

 

“Do we really have to...look through this stuff?” stammered Rei.

 

Nagisa and his parents turned in unison and declared; “Yes!”

 

“I have made it a priority to document my precious Rei-kun's life!” Fuyumi beamed opening the album, “There is me holding him after childbirth, There is his Dad holding him.” This picture of Rei's Dad depicted him with a face red from crying and looking at tiny baby Rei with a lot of pride.

 

“You were so tiny Rei-chan!”

 

“All babies are tiny...” mumbled Rei.

 

“There his him on the potty for the first time. Him with his first pair of glasses...Him using the big-boy toilet! Him playing the bath! You were soooo cute” His mother began to let her tough façade drop as she cooed over toddler him. “Him on his fist day of Elementary. Him on his first day of middle school...” she was only pointing out a few, but they were dozen of birthdays and just him playing or reading. Some he'd posed for, but a lot were candid. “And there's him on his first day of high school.” This one was obviously recent, then they were a bunch of candid snaps where his mother had clearly secretly followed him.

 

“...Did you follow me on my first day of school?”

 

“I worry Rei-kun.”

 

Rei wanted to yell at his Mum, he really did. And his Dad. Did they have to seem so completely...?

 

“I need to go outside...if you'll excuse me.” Rei went out the front door and almost screamed in frustration. He slid down a wall and brought his knees close. Sure kids had worse parents. His were a harmless sort of kooky. He was used to it, sue, but to an outsider they must seem...“Completely strange.” he mumbled into his knees.

 

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa's sweet voice floated over as the blond sat next to him. “I understand a lot more about you now.”

 

“Don't say that!” Rei snapped.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Nagisa leaned back a bit, “You aren't a lot like them. Just the good bits.” Rei looked at his boyfriend sceptically. “They are very kind people. Do you think they like me?”

 

Rei blushed, “Yes, but, even if they didn't it wouldn't matter. I like you. So. No. I love you.” that had came out easier than he'd expected, “So it doesn't matter what other people think.” he had that bit prepared since before he'd told his parents he was in a relationship and such their approval might of went either way, might as well use it.

 

“You love me?” Rei nodded at Nagisa, “Oh, Rei-chan. I love you too.” they laced their fingers and Nagisa rested his head on Rei's shoulder.

 

It had been a good idea, all in all. If only for a moment like this.  


End file.
